Syutt, I Love You!
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Karya pembuka di fandom ini./Suatu saat pertemuan akan terjadi, tidak peduli itu seorang yang dibenci da itu merupakan suatu takdir yang memaksa mereka bertemu kembali./"Buat apa kau ke sini, Ichigo?" ./"Pembohong. Ucapanmu tidak berbeda empat tahun yang lalu, kau tetap penipu," ./Edited fict my old account./ Please RnR ./Ichiruki again :


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**Syutt, I Love You! © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Edited from my old account FFn**_

"_**Aihara Minam Uchiha"**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for reading and review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Raga matahari telah menyinari rupa bumi dengan cahaya menerangi dan ditemani angin berhembus perlahan-lahan hingga terasa menyejukkan. Dengan kegiranga burung berkicau menyuarakan _"selamat pagi_" untuk sekedar menyapa orang yang baru membuka matanya untuk melakukan kegiatan pagi ini.

Tampak hal yang membahagiakan juga dirasakan oleh seorang gadis berperawakan mungil dengan masih menggunakan piyama bermotif kelinci warna ungu dan rambut hitam keunguannya terlihat acak-acakan. Bukan beranjak mandi—tapi membuka pesan singkat di telepon genggam-nya, dengan senyum kegirangan dia berulang kali membaca pesan itu dengan menggulingkan badannya berulang kali.

Rukia POV

_Kring … kring bunyi telepon genggamku. Ternyata pesan singkat pertama dari kakak kelas ku yang bernama Kaien Shiba. Aku sangat senang sekali dia membalas pesan singkat-ku walau hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi—dari-__**nya**__. Sungguh ini tidak berhasil kalau diriku tidak menyumpal dadaku, karena dadaku terbilang kecil. Eh, ini rahasiaku. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu—semoga saja._

End Rukia POV

Tanpa disadari oleh gadis beriris _violet_, seorang pemuda memiliki rambut sedikit mencolok—warna _Orange_ masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan langkah pelan, dia mendekati bahkan dia menatap wajah gadis itu lebih dekat.

"Ternyata dirimu masih kecil rupanya, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat pacar?" ejek pemuda itu menunjuk bagian err—dada gadis itu.

Sontak gadis yang bernama Rukia beranjak dan melotot kaget dengan teman sepermainannya dulu yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _baka!_" teriak Rukia tampak mukanya memerah.

"Sudah empat tahun, kita tidak bertemu. Rasanya mengingat _moment_ kita dulu." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, tapi pemuda itu malah duduk di pinggir kasur milik Rukia.

"Buat apa kau ke sini, _Baka Ichigo?_ Bukannya kau tinggal di _Amerika_?" tanya Rukia.

"Memang ada masalah kalau aku datang ke _Jepang?"_

Mulut Rukia terkatup rapat. Benar juga perkataan Ichigo, memang apa urusannya. Dia mau datang ke Jepang atau tidak, bukan masalah. Tapi—

"_Arghh sial, kenapa dia ke sini? Teman sepermainan yang paling kubenci, aku pun teringat dengan masa kecil ku yang disiksa olehnya. Betapa kejamnya Ichigo denganku." Batin Rukia._

Ichigo menatap iris _violet_ yang tampak indah, apa yang dikatakan tidak berubah itu bohong. Buktinya sekali menatap teman sepermainannya sekarang—berubah. Dia tampak cantik walau rambut indahnya masih acak-acakan juga irisnya yang menghipnotis dirinya sampai tidak berkedip.

_Mungkin dirinya akan jatuh cinta dengan teman sepermainannya sendiri…_

Segera dia menyadarkan lamunannya dan mendapati Rukia tidak ada dikamarnya—mungkin dia beranjak ke ruangan keluarga, Ichigopun menyusul dirinya menuju ke ruangan yang sama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Reaksi Rukia terbilang langka—sangat… langka. Dengan muka melotot kget mendengar penjelasan kakak kandungnya—Hisana Kuchiki.

"_Whats?_ Di-dia pindah ke sini," seru Rukia menunjuk Ichigo seolah-olah dia adalah tersangka.

"Iya, memang apa masalahmu?" cibir Ichigo.

"Kau yakin pindah ke _Jepang_ lagi? Tidak rindu dengan orang tuamu di _Amerika_?" tanya Hisana mengarah ke iris amber milik Ichigo.

"Tidak. Karena aku akan studi-ku tepat jurusan Kedokteran nantinya di sini," jawab Ichigo mantap.

"Begitu rupanya. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu sekolah yang sama dengan Rukia."

Begitulah gara khas dari kepala keluarga Kuchiki—yaitu Byakuya terkenal dengan dingin dan kata yang super singkat hingga orang yang berada didekatnya harus ekstra sabar.

"—Dan kau," ucap Byakuya mengarah ke adik istrinya dengan tatapan dingin, "harus mengajak bocah kuning itu beradaptasi di sekolahnya, mengerti."

Kedutan kecil timbul dari muka Ichigo, _"Apa-apaan kau memanggilku bocah kuning_?"

"Baiklah," sahut Rukia dengan malas. "_Mimpi buruk lagi"_

Rukiapun meninggalkan ruangan keluarga dengan raut muka masam dan membuat Byakuya menghela napas dengan tingkah adik istrinya itu. Tanpa berselang detik, Ichigo menyusul Rukia.

"Mengapa reaksi Rukia berubah, Hisana?" tanya Byakuya seraya meminum secangkir _Ocha_ hangat.

Hisana tersenyum simpul, "Kau tidak tahu kalau Ichigo pernah menggunting rambut Rukia sampai _pitak_—hm."

"Pantas Rukia tidak suka kehadiran Ichigo di sini," sahut Byakuya.

"Bukannya kau sama tidak suka dengan Ichigo?" tanya Hisana.

"Aku bukan tidak suka tapi—rambutnya itu mencolok."

"Alasan tidak logis, Byakuya -_san_."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seraya membantingkan pintu kamar dengan kuat, Rukia langsung bersembunyi dibalik bantal—beruntung Ichigo cepat masuk ke dalam kamar milik gadis beriris _violet_ tersebut.

Ichigo langsung melirik sebuah boneka besar hampir sama dengan Rukia, terlintas ide untuk menjahili teman sepermainannya. Dengan seringai licik, dia mengambil boneka itu.

"Wah, ukuran boneka ini sama denganmu, Rukia. Bahkan lebih besar bonekanya daripada pemiliknya," ejek Ichigo.

Dengan ekspresi marah bercampur kesal, Rukia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil dengan kasar boneka miliknya.

"Kau—… orang yang menyebalkan, aku benci kau sampai kapanpun," desis Rukia.

"…"

"Kejadian empat tahun lalu tidak akan kulupakan sampai mati. Pergi dari hadapanku, Ichigo," bentak Rukia lagi dengan raut muka memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena kekesalan Rukia teringat kembali—memori empat yang lalu membuat pandangannya terhadap Ichigo sangat buruk.

Terdiam sesaat…

Tidak ada yang berbicara hanya angin terhembus dan menyentuh permukaan kulit mereka berdua.

Raut muka Ichigo berubah menjadi serius dan itu—membuat Rukia menautkan alisnya.

"Karena ada yang harus aku lakukan disini terutama pada seorang gadis yang mengusik ketenanganku."

Rukia tidak paham maksud perkataan temannya itu. Perlahan jarak antara keduanya agak menipis hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat dan jaraknya kurang lebih 40 cm.

"Gadis itu adalah orang yang sekarang berada di depanku … menatapku—"

Segera tangan Rukia menjauhkan wajah Ichigo yang terlampau dekat dengan dirinya.

"Pembohong. Ucapanmu tidak berbeda empat tahun yang lalu, kau tetap penipu," desis Rukia

"Rukia, aku tidak bohong. Buat apa aku memohon dengan kakakmu untuk tinggal di sini. Itu karena kau, Rukia."

Rukia menatap tajam iris amber Ichigo, "—aku tidak peduli dengan alasanmu, Ichigo. Sekarang kau pergi dari hadapanku, aku… benci kau."

"Sebegitukah kau membenciku. Apa karena aku mem-_pitak_ rambutmu? Karena itu?" tanya Ichigo memaksa Rukia menatapnya dengan menarik dagu gadis itu hingga kedua iris mata berbeda bertemu kembali.

"Iya. Dan itu membuatku sangat malu dengan semua teman-temanku, dan kau tidak mau meminta maaf. Cih, dasar tidak bertanggungjawab!" dengus Rukia

"Bertanggung jawab?. Apa aku harus menikah denganmu begitu, baiklah kalau itu memang kemauanmu. Aku akan mengabulkannya."

Rukia mendesis,"tidak perlu. Dan kau pergi dari kamarku segera—"

"Hn. Baiklah." Ichigo pun meninggalkan Rukia seorang diri di kamar dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pertemuan yang tidak terduga yang membuat sekelumit memori buruk menghantam otakya dan itu menganggunya.

"_Apa-apaan kau, Ichigo-baka?"_ batin Rukia dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kali ini benar-benar hari yang buruk bagi Rukia karena sekarang dirinya harus berangkat bersama-sama dengan Ichigo. Apalagi dia mengendarai mobil _sport_ ke sekolah hingga tatapan mengarah pada mereka.

Sesampainya di sekolah, keturunan Kurosaki—tepatnya Ichigo menebarkan pesona kepada para siswi yang meliriknya. Tanpa berselang, Ichigo membuka pintu penumpang sebelahnya.

Dengan raut masam, Rukia keluar dengan menatap tajam dan meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian. Walau tidak digubris oleh Rukia, Ichigo tetap mengikuti dari belakang hingga muncul berbagai spekulasi tentang mereka berdua.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Ichigo."

"Aku siswa baru disini, jadi sebagai siswi lama. Kau harus menunjuk arah kelasku," ucap Ichigo.

"Kelasmu sama denganku, sebaiknya kau ke ruangan guru—" ucapan Rukia terpotong karena kehadiran pemuda jabrik putih dan disampingnya ada—Kaien Shiba.

Seketika aura menusuk diantara Kaien Shiba dan Ichigo Kurosaki. Entah apa yang membuat mereka berdua melempar tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Tapi tidak kedua orang berbeda gender memilih tidak menggubriskan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Rukia, dimana Momo?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia sampai, Hitsu-_san_."

"Oh begitu, kalau bertemu dengannya. Sampaikan kalau nanti menemuiku waktu istirahat."

Rukia tersenyum paham,"_waakata_."

Berbeda dengan kedua pemuda itu saling beradu argument melalui kedua mata mereka.

"Buat apa kau ke sini, Ichigo?" tanya Kaien.

"Apa pedulimu, Kaien? Aku ke sini, bukan urusanmu," desis Ichigo.

"Apa sekolah di _Amerika_ tidak mendapat teman—hm. Jadi kau pindah ke sini?"

"Aku sekarang tinggal dengan dia—" menunjuk Rukia yang membuat Kaien kaget dan melempar tatapan tajam lagi. "Apa? Kenapa rautmu berubah Kaien?" cibirnya.

"…"

"Kau menyukai Rukia, bukan?" kalau iya, maaf—dia milikku. Ayo, Rukia antarkan aku ke kantor." Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan meninggal Kaien Shiba—saingan—ralat mantan saingan saat mereka sama-sama pemain bola basket.

Setelah mereka berdua menjauh, Kaien hanya menatap keduanya dengan pandang sulit diartikan hingga tepukan Hitsugaya membuyarkan segalanya.

"Kalian saling kenal begitu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya. Dan akhirnya kami bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

.

_Tsudzuku "To be Continued"_

* * *

**Tsurugi Notes**

Sebetulnya ini adalah one shoot tapi karena idenya nge-stuk jadinya aku akan membuatnya

dalam dua one shoot. Tenang saja, tidak seperti serial sebelumnya yang updatenya sangat

lama. Ini mungkin karya pembukaku di fandom ini setelah tidak menulis di sini melainkan di

fandom lain.

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Tuesday, 04 September 2012. 15.05 p.m_

* * *

**Di sini juga,, saya mengumumkan sebagai Humas IFA dari Fandom Bleach Indonesia.**

_Sekarang Indonesian Fanfiction Awards atau IFA diadakan lagi tahun ini. IFA sudah 5 kali diadakan yang dimulai dari 2007. IFA ini diadakan buat author atau reader bisa menominasikan fict-fict favorit masuk ke dalam kategori. Jangan minder atau takut menominasikan fict sendiri. Ayo majukan perfanfiksian Indonesia dengan menumbuhkan karya-karya kalian._

_**IFA 2012**_

_IFA kali ini tidak hanya menaungi FFN seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. IFA 2012 juga turut mengikutsertakan karya dan author fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia yang berasal dari AO3. Nominasi yang masuk baik dari FFN dan AO3 nantinya akan diakumulasikan. Lima karya terbaik hasil akumulasi tersebut kemudian di-polling. Polling tidak lagi dilaksanakan di FFN, melainkan di website IFA. Pemenang masing-masing sub-kategori IFA 2012 dapat berasal dari FFN ataupun AO3_

_**Kategori yang dilombakan**_

_Berikut kategori-kategori yang dilombakan dalam IFA 2012;_

_1) KATEGORI FANFICTION_

_ Kategori fanfiction dibagi atas dua kelas yaitu mayor dan minor._

_Mayor terdiri atas: Best Romance Straight Best Romance Slash Best Family Best Friendship Best Angst/Tragedy Best Drama Best Hurt/Comfort Best Humor/Parody_

_Minor terdiri atas: Best Horror Best Suspense Best Crime/Msytery Best Adventure Best Western Best Supernatural/Spiritual Best Fantasy Best Science-Fiction Best Canon/IC Best Rated-M Best Alternate-Universe Best Crossover_

_*) 20 Subkategori ini masing-masing dibagi dua spesialisasi: Oneshot dan Multichapter._

_2) KATEGORI AUTHOR_

_Best Ideas Best Diction Best Summary Best Collaboration Best Newcomer Best Reviewer_

_3) KATEGORI FAVORITE_

_The Most Favorite Author The Most Favorite Fic Oneshot The Most Favorite Fic Multichapter The Most Favorite Fandom_

_4) KATEGORI FANDOM_

_Best Mainstream Best Non-mainstream Best Newcomer Best Event_

_5) KATEGORI CHALLENGE_

_Best Infantrum Challenge Best Infantrum Challenger Best Infantrum Challenge Entries_

_Yosh, mari ikutan... ramaikan awards ini yang hanya diadakan setahun sekali, sayang kan kalau nggak ikutan bahkan ada yang belum pernah ikutan. _

_MARI MAJUKAN PERFANFIKSIAN INDONESIA!_

_Info lebih lanjut lihat di profilku :)_

_-Humas IFA-_


End file.
